


Birthday Hat

by Insane1001



Series: Holiday themed drabbles [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: It's Dean's birthday.





	Birthday Hat

**Author's Note:**

> As always @everafter-in-neverland on tumblr helped me get this ready for people to read, everyone should check them out on tumblr cause they are awesome

Roman smiled as he entered the bedroom to find Dean still sprawled out on their bed, snoring lightly. Moving closer, Roman dropped to his knees at the side of the bed and gently ran his fingers through Dean’s curls, taking a moment to simply enjoy the sight of his boys face relaxed by slumber.

“Deano,” he murmured eventually, eliciting a mumbled version of his name in return as the boy snuggled deeper into the blankets and causing Roman’s smile to grow wider. “Babe, it’s time to getup,” he spoke again, gently brushing the boy’s bangs back as he leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead and watch as sleepy baby blues fluttered open.

Nudging Dean up into a seated position, Roman chuckled as Dean lent on him to keep himself up rather than do it himself and indulgently wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist to draw him in. Roman then brought out the cardboard hat that he’d carried with him into the room and settled it over sleep mussed curls, smiling as the boy’s brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

“Happy birthday, Babe,” was all he offered in reply, pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @luntic-desert-child


End file.
